Love is a Battlefield
by DestinedForStarryEyes
Summary: Yamato and Taichi are dating. Taichi is a victim of gay-bashing and is feeling very low; Yamato is determined to make Tai feel better, and get him back to normal.  Warning: fairly strong language.


_'Ugh, Friday, this day seems to last forever.'_

My last period class was music; it's also one of the three classes I have without Taichi. I also don't share calculus or my free period with him, and to be honest, I am thankful for that. I use that time to do all of my homework because when Tai and I are together, I can't get anything done. Breaks from him are nice sometimes... but, I can get kind of lonely.

I was alone in the music room because my teacher dismissed class halfway through the period; I stayed behind to get a little writing in before the bell. I was in the middle of writing a new song when the bell snapped me out of a verse. I took my time, carefully packing away my bass guitar. I put my sheet music into the same binder as my lyrics and stuffed it into my book bag.

As I was picking up my bass I heard something, or someone, being slammed against a locker. I suspiciously peered around the doorframe and saw Chad from Tai's soccer team swing a fist at whoever was slammed up against the lockers. I exited the classroom to get a better view, since I couldn't see the poor kid. Coming into my view was a mass of wild brown hair, my eyes widened and I turned bright red with anger. After placing my bass and book bag inside the classroom by the door, I ran at Chad and knocked him to the ground, giving him a harder punch than he had given Tai just seconds before I knocked him down.

I felt familiar arms wrap around me, pulling me up off the jackass beneath me. I turned around, and looked Tai straight in the eyes, mine filled with anger, worry and love; his filled with appreciation, sadness and love. He started walking away, pulling me with him. We headed towards the music room and I grabbed my stuff, then we went to Tai's locker. I tried asking him why Chad was beating him, he just shrugged it off, and so I let it go... for the moment.

We were at the doors leading to the student parking lot when I saw Chad leaning against my car. Immediately, I stopped mid-step and grabbed Taichi's wrist, pulling him back to me. He looked behind him and understood why I grabbed him, but took my free hand and insisted we keep on going.

"Chi..." I started.

"Yama, it's ok. I'll be ok. I feel safer and stronger with you at my side." He gave me a small smile, and I made him promise to get into the car as soon as we were there. He nodded in agreement and we continued on towards my car.

When we were steps away, I pressed a button on my car remote and unlocked it so Tai could get in. I heard him chuckle inward and became uncomfortable with doubt. I looked at him with strict, worried eyes; he nodded to me reassuring that he would keep his promise

With Taichi safe in the car, I walked around and stood in front of Chad.

"Excuse me." I said quite coldly.

He smirked. Knowing he would attempt to attack me, I moved out of the way before he could make contact, and he landed face first on the pavement. I smirked. After placing my bass and book bag in the backseat, I quickly got in the driver's seat, starting the car. Just as I had fastened my seatbelt I heard a tapping on my window. I saw Chad out the corner of my eye, so I flipped him the bird and drove off.

I reached towards the knob to turn on the radio, and find a good station.

"Can we just drive in silence?" Taichi mumbled while gazing blankly out his window.

"Sure Chi." I replied, hoping he was using this quiet time to think about telling me what's going on.

"You sure you want to come to my place, I can drop you off at home..." I asked when I reached an intersection. One way went to my house, the other went to his.

"...yea, I do." He sighed, turning to me. He gave me sweet but sad smile and I smiled back.

I parked in my usual space and got out of the car. Taichi didn't budge.

"Need I carry you?" I asked with a slight chuckle.

He giggled a little bit, and I knew he was thinking about making me, but he replied, "No. I can walk."

On our way to the elevator I grabbed Taichi's hand and held it firmly in mine. In the elevator, which we had to ourselves, I put my arm around his waist and pulled him into a physically awkward side-hug. He rested his head upon my shoulder and tightened his previously loose grip on my hand. When the elevator stopped at our floor he jumped slightly, I chuckled quietly at him and he hit me on the shoulder, and then looked at me with an embarrassed smile plastered on his face.

As we reached my door I was drowned in worry. Taichi was acting and looking like a zombie. He was totally dazed and was walking mechanically. A bruise was forming on his left cheek; there was also another forming around his right eye. His eyes were completely glazed over and I could see tears forming in the corners. I quickly unlocked the door and we went inside.

Taichi automatically kicked off his shoes as I neatly set my own in the hall closet. He made his way into the living room, slumping and dropping his backpack near the doorway. I was walking towards him when I noticed his legs shaking; knowing they were about to give out on him, I made a quick dash to hold him up. He ended up falling into me, and we both landed on the floor.

I felt his hands tugging at my shirt. I heard his sobbing grow louder into crying. And I felt his tears soak through my shirt. I held him tighter and closer, surrounding him with overflowing love and support.

We sat on the floor like that for about twenty minutes before I heard Tai attempt to speak. I released him gently, he looked up at me with bloodshot eyes, and I found his hands, holding them tightly in mine. He tried speaking again.

"He...pussy...pathetic...captain...faggot..." Those were the only words I could make out.

"Chi... Take a big breath," I began instructing him, "Calm down, and try again, ok?" He nodded while staring blankly into nothing, and did everything I asked him to... twice.

"He called me a pussy, and said I'm a... pathetic captain... just because…" he paused and took a deep breath before shouting, "I'm a fucking faggot!"

"Taichi Yagami!" Startled, he looked up me with giant, watery, bloodshot eyes. I placed my hands on either side of his face, (being careful of the bruises) and stared far, deep into his eyes. "You are a strong, wonderful leader! And, so what… you love everyone, you love women, and you love men. That does not make you a pathetic pussy!" I felt Tai wince and I removed my hands from his face. I had so much anger towards Chad for planting these thoughts in my Tai's head that I was practically yelling at him.

"...but..."

"No! No buts!"

"Well..." I looked at him sharply, and he put a goofy grin on his face which relaxed my eyes a little. "Not unless it's yours... cause its cute..."

I chuckled, "There's the Taichi I know and love," I said and planted a playful kiss on his nose.

"Sorry for being such a wimp about this..."

"Tai don't be sorry, but... why did you just take that beating from him? Usually you're the one to stand up to gay bashing." I just could not think of a reason for him to not fight back.

"He's a member of one my most important teams... I don't want to hurt my teammates."

"If he's a member of your team, he shouldn't be beating you based on who you love." I snapped back.

"I know," Tai started sobbing again, "I just don't understand… why people are so… against others based on who they love…" He took a deep breath and finished his sentence, "Why can't everyone just love everyone?"

"Well, because, not everyone is as loving as you are. This world is full of people who love to hate. You have family and friends that love you for you and you know I love you so much."

"I love you too Yammi. Thank you." He said, smiling.

"Stand up to Chad next time, please?"

"I just don't want to hurt h-" My laughter cut him off.

"Oh Tai, you don't have to hit him back. Use your words, they're strong."

"I know, and next time… that's just what I'll do." He said, putting his hands on his hips and making a hero's stance.

"Well, for the sake of your beautiful face, I hope there isn't a next time." I smiled at him and he punched me lightly on the shoulder; I chuckled and wrapped my arms around him. That is how we stayed, until his phone rang.


End file.
